Lacy Troy
Lacy Troy is an Amazon and member of the Green Lantern Corps, particularly Alpha Watch and ally of the Justice League. 'Origins' During the early days of the Green Lantern Corps, Ganthet saw more potential in those with a stronger sense of will than those currently members of the corps. As a member of the Quintessence, Ganthet sought to create a being with a strong will and found such potential in the Amazons. Consulting his fellow Quintessent, the Olympian Zeus, Ganthet requested an Amazon to be born of great will and courage. Zeus considered this and consulted his queen Hera, who despite Zeus' past indiscretions, honored the request made by the Guardian. Overlooking Themyscira, Hera had found a suitable Amazon with a very strong will, a warrior noble named La Troy. Hera would ensure the young woman be pregnant with a child, not from mating with a man, but through divine means. As a result, Troy was pregnant by the next day, which shocked many Amazons, even Queen Hippolyta. Upon giving birth, La had bore a daughter, whom she would name Lacy. With the child now born, Ganthet would wait until she was old enough to become a new Green Lantern. Despite the many lanterns that died and their rings have found new barers, not one ring found it's way towards Themyscira. This was due to the mystical barriers over the island, shielding them from the outside world. At the same time, Ganthet had to put aside this experiment and perform his duties with his other fellow Guardians, leaving the project completely on hold for the next several centuries. Sometime later however, a nearby lantern washed up on the shores of Themyscira and died in a nearby cave. His ring was now on the other side of the mystical barriers and could now detect the will Lacy possessed and found it's way to her. By this time, Lacy was now a fully grown woman and upon her encounter with the ring, she placed it onto her finger and found herself possessing amazing new powers provided by the ring. Word of this got back to Ganthet by Hera, who put aside his duties for the time being and saw that Lacy was now a Green Lantern. Back on Themyscira however, Lacy consulted her mother about this, who despite her objections to her leaving, consented to her voyage beyond Themyscira. Lacy left her island home to pursue a career as a Green Lantern. ''Superwoman: The Series (Season 3) Episode 4 Despite the problems transpiring on Earth between the Green Lanterns and Sinestro Corps, Alphawatch was called to Oa in order to deal with rioting and prison break in the Oan Scincells. Lacy, her boyfriend John Kean and Winter Sullivan were dispatched to assess the situation. With their training, they knew they would not be able to do it on their own and therefore they need some help. Lacy and John leave for Earth and contact S.T.A.R Labs who contact Superwoman. Episode 5 Having left with John Kean from Oa, Lacy and her companion found themselves in Sunstone, where they met up with Superwoman and briefed her on their current situation at the Sciencells. Superwoman was briefed and they headed back into the portal for Oa and battle the various escapees, ranging from the Red Lantern Corps, Sinestro Corps and others. As a result, they managed to defeat them and secure the sciencells. Episode 9 During the war of light, Lacy aided her fellow comrades in various parts of Metropolis, as well as in Themyscira against the loyalist Amazons. It was then that Hal Jordan contacted both her and Winter Sullivan to report to Mogo. Both complied and accompanied by 2 others, arrived on the massive sentient planet. Once there, they met up with Jordan who explains Ion, the entity of will had gone missing, the same time when the mists began to appear in Metropolis. This leads them to go to S.T.A.R. Labs where they encounter various members of the Sinestro Corps. They soon find themselves allied with lantern Kyle Rayner, who continues to aid them throughout the labs. Once inside, she and the rest find themselves battling waves and waves of Manhunetrs, as well as Sinestro troops. With them dealt with, they find themselves battling Amon Sur and then after beating him, report back to Mogo. They return and hope to find the whereabouts of Ion and the source of the strange mist. At the same time however, they find that Sinestro forces have invaded Mogo, led by Cyborg Superman. Battling the forces the cyborg had on him, Lacy and the others headed to confront their commander, defeating him and winning the day for the time being. Episode 10 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Amazon Physiology:' Born on the island of Themyscira, Lacy possesses powers and abilities endowed to the Amazons by the Olympians. **'Immortality:' **'Superhuman Durability:' **'Superhuman Strength:' **'Superhuman Speed:' **'Superhuman Agility:' **'Superhuman Stamina:' **'Superhuman Healing:' **'Superhuman Senses:' **'Flight:' Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Like her mother, Lacy was born to be strong willed, which gives her an edge against enemies with mind control and even to fuel her own power as a Lantern. *'Hand-Hand Combat:' *'Weapons Expert:' 'Weaknesses' *'Piercing Weapons:' Like all Amazons, weapons capable of piercing her flesh will cause harm and potentially kill her. Though with her ring, it will be much harder to do, considering she can create constructs to further protect her body. *'Will Power Deprivation:' Though parts of her soul are merged with that of Ion, Lacy is likely able to lose her power should the emotion of will begin to diminish. 'Equipment' *'Oan Power Ring:' Like many of her Lantern comrades, Lacy is armed with an Oan Power Ring, which she uses to create powerful constructs against her foes. Where as most others need to recharge their rings regularly, Lacy doesn't, as parts of her soul is merged with that of Ion, giving her limitless will power. 'Personality & Traits''' Lacy is kind of a no nonsense woman when in the heat of battle. This makes her extremely fearless, but she is also willing to die to protect her comrades. When not on duty, Lacy is very nice and calm to others, regardless of what gender. She is extremely loyal to her friends and even to the Olympians. Category:Females Category:Amazons Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Green Lanterns Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters